


Hidden

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hidden - Freeform, Zutara, Zutara Month, zutara month day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Here begins the collection of 100 word drabbles that I wrote for Zutara Month 2014.

They were good at keeping their feelings hidden.

She would call Aang ‘sweetie’ and he would lead Mai around with a hand on her back and neither of them would so much as glance at the other. They greet each other with smiles and hugs and talk about what had happened since the last time they had seen each other. They don’t mention the aches of their hearts or bring back memories of bright lights and burning skin and words whispered that shouldn’t have been. They were friends, nothing more. They weren’t allowed to be.

Feelings had be to hidden.

**Author's Note:**

> It's such an overused plotline but with a prompt like Hidden how could I not?


End file.
